


A Quiet Day

by MurakiLovesg



Category: X-Men (Movies), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Gen, Post X-Men: First Class, X-men - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-02
Updated: 2013-02-03
Packaged: 2017-11-27 22:53:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/667379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MurakiLovesg/pseuds/MurakiLovesg
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jean and Scott have a free day and they go to spend it together and ... you will have to read it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This was my first fanfic. English isn't my first language.  
> Thank very much to Nadja for her Beta. You are great =) and thanks to Macarena for her help too.

Scott entered in the roon with the breakfast's tray in his hand. Jean was still sleeping. He came slowly by her side and he woke up her with a sweet kiss. She opened her eyes and smile at him, still half sleep.  
  
"How are you doing today, Mrs Summers?".  
  
"Oh! really great. Thanks," She said with a bright smile. Scott served her the breakfast.  
  
"We could go walking if you like. Today it's a beautiful day outside." he said. This was the first free day that they have had for mouths and they decided to spent together.  
  
"Uh... we could go to the center commercial, I need to go shopping and after... we could go to the cinema" suggested Jean, "What do you think?".  
  
"Well, I'm sure that Ororo an Marie would like to come with us" scott said. "Ah no!" she complained "Today I am not going to share you" She placed her hand behind his neck and softly surarounded him as she put her lips near his in a deep kiss.  
  
"You have convinced me" said Scott.  
  
"Wait for me downstrairs. I get dressed and we can go".  
  
Scott went downstairs and directed himself towards the entrance where he found Logan and Xavier. They seemed to be having a quarel.  
  
"We are going to need that machine for tomorrow". Xavier said.  
  
"But that's not possible, there is no way to find the breakdown. I will have to dismantle it and start again. This will take much time...", Logan truned when he heard that somebody went downstrairs.  
  
"Ah! Good morning one eye. I thought today you were not supposed to go out from your room.", Logan said with a funny smile.  
  
"Mind your own business! warned Scott. "What is it that doesn't works?" "The set broke down ...," Xavier was about to explain when Logan interrupted him.  
  
"No, everything is ok. Today is you free day, so just do what you are supposed to do."  
  
"But..." he complained.  
  
"No, no but, Logan is right. It has been monts since you haven't got a free day to rest. Go out with Jean and enjoy yourselves. We will be ok."  
  
Jean came running downstairs "You see, it hasn't taken me so long. Good morning Proffesor, Good Morning Logan", She came by Scott's side and held his hand "Ready?" Scott was still very unsure. Of course he wanted to spend that day with Jean but if he was really needed here, he couldn't leave all the work for the others.  
  
"Are you sure you don't need me?" he asked.  
  
"Sure you can go" Xavier said .  
  
"We will look after the house Daddy!" Logan said. Jean laughed  
  
"Just relax Scott. A quiet day is not going to hurt you" and she almost carried him to the door.  
  
"Ok, ok, I'll go."  
  
"Would you prefer the motorbike or the car?".  
  
"To tell you truth, the mere idea of holding you is really tempting but if we carry all the shopping the return is going to be very complicatded. I am afraid we'll take the car. I am going to drive today. Give me the keys." Scott put his hand into his pocket and he thew them to her. Jean used her telekinesis power and she moved the keys into her hand with softness.

On their way Scott kept looking through the window in a mood. Seemed to be worried.  
  
"What are you thinking Scott?" she asked.  
  
"I don't know... It's strange for me to be here only you and me. I can't help thinking that any moment a student will can to ask something or even worse that somebody will appear from nothing and ... Forget about it. Just pretend I said nothing. I'm going to put on the radio." Scott smiled. He put on the radio and the announcer started to spoke;  
  
"And now we are going to hear the new song of the Australian group, Savage Garden, Hold Me".  
  
"I love this song", said Jean "The lyrics are so beautiful and the singer has an amazing voice".  
  
"Hey! I have an amazing voice too, haven't I?" he complained.  
"Oh! Yes of course!, I still remember the last time that I heard you singing at Marie's party."  
  
"Well, that doesn't count. I was drunk and I didn't know the lyrics" Jean and Scott laughed.


	2. In the morning

15 minutes later they had arrived. Jean parked the car near the entry. Scott held her hand and he asked her "What do you want to do first?."

Well, I want to buy a beautiful dress for the dinner of this Friday and a present for Ororo. What do you think?".

"Ok, I'll follow you" Scott said. Two hours later She still hadn't found the dress that she wanted. Everytime that she went out of the changing room she asked Scott if he liked the dress and he always said;  
"Yes, You are beautiful" She looked her in the mirror and back to the changing room. Fortunately she finally found the dress of her dreams that what she will only wear for that night.

"And now, we can go to get the present for Ororo," Jean said.

"Have you figured out that you will give her?" he asked.

"At the beginning I thought of buying her a plant but I did not know which one I should choose and she has so many, so I thought of buying some figures of glass that I saw some time ago when we shopped together. I noticed that she liked them a lot. Then a couple of weeks ago I found them," She said.

"How they are?".

"They are really beautiful. They represent a herd of wild horses. They almost seem real. This is the shop!. Can you hold the bags a moment?. "

"Yes, of course!" he said and took them.

"Wait for me here. ok?... or maybe , you could go take a look at something. Because I'm sure I will be long. It seems that there are many people."

"Perfect. I'll look at a couple of things. How long do you believe it will take you?."

"About 15 or 20 minutes," She said. Scott kissed Jean and said;  
"See you!"

"See you."

Scott went toward the motorcycle shop. When ever they came to the mall he loved to go over there. He could spend the whole day there. He saw an impressive black motorbike and he could not help but to think of his old motorbike, one of the few things that he could call his own and which Logan had almost destroyed. That guy had hated him since the first day he had first laid eyes on him. He had not even been bothered to try to get to know him. He was so caught up in his thoughts that when Jean came closer without making any noise she surprised him and when lay her hand on his back Scott jumped up and turned quickly around, one hand going to his glasses.

"Calm down, It's me." she said

"Damn it, Jean! I could ..."

"I 'm so sorry," she apologized. "I Finished before what I thought and I knew that I would find you here."

"Oh, God, Jean. I could have hurt you."

"I'm alright, Nothing happened. Forgive me I didn't want..."

"It's ok. I shouldn't react this way. It is just......You mean so much to me. I couldn't bear the thought of losing you. Please forgive me."

"Forget about it. Are you hungry?," Jean asked and they walked together towards the food corner.

"Yes, I'm starving. I was thinking of going for lunch when you finished your shopping," he said.

"Then we can go now," Jean said.

"Great!. I choose the place today. I've heard about a good Italian restaurant, it is near here". They drove from the mall and after having parked, they walked to the restaurant. The place was small and welcoming. At this time there weren't much people. A waiter came to them. He was about 25 years old. He looked Scott with curiosity, but Scott was used to the stares. he waiter guided them to their table. He gave them the menu and left them alone for a moment so they will be able to choose.

"What do you think about this place?" Scott asked.

"It's lovely place. How did you know it?".

"Remy recommended it last time we saw each other".

"So this is one of the places that Gambit uses to meet with his appointments. I am impressed."

They looked at the menu and when they had decided what they wanted they called the waiter. The service was excellent and they didn't have to wait long before the waiter served their lunch and then left them alone again.

"Jean?" Scott asked while revolved his fork in his plate absentmindedly.

"Yes?."

"Are you nervous?" I mean... I want to speak to you about your lecture in the Senate next week." Scott said.

"It´s difficult for me but it is something that we must do. Since Senator Kelly desappeared, things have calmed down , but I don't think it will last . There are still people who have doubts and they need to be convinced".

"Have you ever wondered sometimes, what would your life would be like, if you hadn't gone to the proffesor's school, if you weren't a ..."

"I didn't choose to be born like this, Scott, really nobody did but i don't want it to have been any different. If we hadn't been mutants and I hadn't gone to the Proffesor's school, maybe we wouldn't have met each other and I am very sure that then something important would be missing in my life." She put her hand on his cheek.

They had spoked for hours, as they haven't done in a long time ago. Sometimes, they missed it. Yes of course, they lived together but, it was difficult for them to spent one minute alone in a big house filled with people and plenty of works to do.

Scott looked at his watch and said, "Do you want to go to the cinema?."

"Yes. Why?."

"Because we'll have to leave now or we'll be late."

"Well, then we can go now. I am finished," she said. Scott drank his coffee and asked for the bill. When they got out it was raining heavily.

"Good heavens! And now?," she said.

"Give me the keys. I'll go to the car and I'll park near the entrance."

"But, you're going to get wet."

"Better me than you. I'll be right back." Scott took the keys and ran towards the car. In a few minutes he returned. He parked near the entrance and opened the car's door for Jean.

"Thanks."

"You are welcome."

Jean looked him. His hair and his shirt were completely wet.

"Scott!. You Gonna catch a cold!. you can not go this way to any place!."

"I'm fine!" he protested

"Come on!. I have bought you a gift and I wanted to give it to you at home but I believe that you need it more now," she took a package from the back seat. "This is!. Here are you are." She gave him the package.

"What is this?."

"Open it."

"Ok, ok." He opened the package and took out a blue sweater of wool.

"I hope it is of your size," she said. " Put it on".

"Here?!!."

"No, better in the middle of the cinema or when you take ill," Jean said

"You don't need be sarcastic....," he defended himself. Jean looked him seriously" Ok, ok. You are the boss!" he said with a smile  
"Exactly and don't you forget it," she joked. He took his shirt off and put on the sweater. You see! You are really handsome with this sweater " Jean laughed and kissed him. He started the car and drove to the cinema.


	3. The cinema

They decided to see a horror movie that night. The title was "The House XIV". They went into the cinema.

"Where are our seats?," Jean asked

"Let me see," he looked at their tickets. "Our seats are in the third row.

Look! Those over there."

They went to their seats and when he had just sat

Jean said him;  
"Oh! We had forgotten the popcorn. The movie hasn't started yet. Could you go buy them?. Please?". When she asked for things that way he could never say no.

"Ok. I'll be back in a minute."

 

He went to the cinema's shop. At the same moment in the hall of the cinema appeared Marie, Bobby and Kitty.

"That is Mr. Summers! Isn't it?" Marie asked.

"Yes!" Kitty exclaimed.

"What is he doing here?"

"Oooh. Maybe he come to see a movie," Bobby said.

" You really think so? One never could fool you. And what do you think that he will see?" Kitty asked.

"Umm.. maybe he come to see something like the exciting world of history and mathematics," Bobby suggested with a smile.

"You are mean!" Rogue accused with a smile.

"Yeah, I know but you love me for it," Bobby tried.

" But likely," Rogue said with a grin as they went to buy their tickets.

 

"I'm back," Scott said. He gave the popcorn to Jean before letting himself fall down into his seat.

"Are you alright?" Jean asked him worried.

"Yeah. I'm just a bit tired, but I'm fine."

"You poor thing!" Jean said with gentleness in her voice. "Are you tired? Come here."

Scott supported his head on her shoulder and she began to stroke his hair."Better?"

"Oh, yes. Much better but you better keep at it to be sure," Scott smiled to her. He felt like he was in heaven.

The lights went out. For a moment, he remembered how nervous he had been on his first date with Jean. He had been so nervous that at the beginning, he didn't know what to make or where to put his hands; he laughed at the memory.

"What's so funny?" Jean asked him. He sat drew back from her and sat up in his seat.

"Nothing, I just... I remembered our first date. I was so scared."

" Scared? Why?" she asked and held his hands.

"I was completely in love with you and I didn't know if even you liked me," he answered and looked her in the eyes.

"I liked you from the first day I saw you. You have always been the best thing in my life."

He kissed her hands and said;  
" I'm going to love you until the day I die...and beyond."

The movie started, but about 15 minutes into the film, he stopped paying attention and started looking into Jean's eyes instead, those beautiful eyes that he knew were green, although he had never seen them, shone with the light of the cinema's screen and he couldn't help but to begin kissing her neck smoothly until he reached her lips, those wonderful red lips. He couldn't stop kissing her. He wasn't used to showing affection in public but it had been a fantastic day and he wanted to show her how much he loved her.

Of course he could have used their telepathic link but...

 

Meanwhile, not very far from there, the 3 friends were very interesting in their movie. The only thing that sometimes bothered Bobby was the couple that sat in front of them. They haven't stopped kissing for a moment. Also the guy was a bit strange.

* What kind of person goes to the cinema wearing sunglasses? * Bobby thought. * Good heavens! He is Mr. Summers!!! *  
In the movie the protagonist opened the door of the closet to hide himself when suddenly the door opened and the monster jump on him leaving the boy unconscious. In that same moment in the cinema a scream was heard louder than all the other ones. Scott jumped, that was the voice of Kitty and it had sounded behind him. He looked at Jean and turned. He was stunned.

There were Kitty, Marie and Bobby who had put one hand over Kitty's mouth so she stopped screaming and Marie looked at him with an innocent look. He thought of telling them something but he didn't know what. He sat down again and thanked God that the place was dark enough so that nobody could see him blushing. Jean smiled to him and said;  
"Nothing happened."

When the movie finished, they met with the children at the entrance of the cinema.

"Hello! Did you like the movie?" Jean asked them. Scott looked somewhat uncomfortable.

"It was great! I have wanted to see it for a long time," Kitty said. "I'm sorry I screamed before. I was scared."

"Oh, no, you don't have to apologize for anything. It was simply that I.. I didn't know that you were there," Scott said.

"We saw you in the hall before, but we didn't know that you were to see the same movie. We imagined that you would see something like..." She was going to say what Bobby had said but Marie gave her a nudge so that she could be quiet. "What?" she complained.

"We have to leave now," Marie said

"If you want, we can give you a lift home," Scott offered.

"Thank you but Ororo will come to pick us up later."

"Well, We'll see you tomorrow then."

They said goodbye and Scott and Jean were alone again.

"Oh great! For once we..." Scott began.

"Calm down, nothing happened. We didn't do anything wrong. You should just relax. I don't know that you are so shameful about," she said.  
" Corrupting the youth counts?" Scott asked with a smirk.


	4. The return

When they finally went out, it was already gloaming but they didn't want to returned home yet but the next day they'll have to get up early so they started driving home when Scott changed his mind.

"Where are you going? This isn't the way home," Jean said.

"I know but it just that I wanted make one stop more before returning home. I wanted to see you with the lights from the city at the hill. You will look stunning. We are already there."

When they arrived they went out of the car. It had stopped rained so freshness lay in the air. Jean shivered and drew her coat closer around herself.

He put on the radio and soft music started to play, and went towards her and hugged her for the waist from behind.  
"I would offer you my jacket, but it's still wet," Scott said.

"It is not necessary, I am fine."

The song finished and the speaker spoke to present the next dedication; "And now we going to listen the last song from the revelation group from last year, Savage Garden with "Hold me". It's dedicated to Susan from Albert with lots of affection. So boys go catch your girls and dance. The time is 12:30 and with that I goodnight! Bye."

The song began to play.

"Look! They are playing it again. I love this song," she said. Scott began to sing it smoothly in her ear and Jean listened to him with closed eyes, held safely in his embrace. When he finished the song, they stood a while in silence, contemplating the views of the city, the lights, but mainly the beautiful starlit sky. Finally Jean spoke;  
"It has been really beautiful, Scott..."

"You see? I don't sing so horribly," he joked.

"No, not bad at all," she smiled. It was a great day... a perfect day.

"For me too," he kissed her. He pulled back from her and turned away and sneezed.

"I'm sorry," he said as he had blown his nose and turned back to her.

"Bless you. You're finally going to catch that cold, I'm sure... Come on! We have to get back. We have to get up early."

"Ok."

They went to the car and Scott drove to the mansion.

When they arrived at the mansion it was about 1:00 am. Scott went towards the garage.

"The lights are on!" Jean commented. "Look, it is Logan!"

Logan was so absorbed in cursing and hitting the machine that he didn't notice that somebody were looking at him with curiosity.

"Is that the way you're going to repair it?" Scott asked.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Logan gave back.

"We live here remember?" Jean laughed.

"Listen red-hair, I'm not in the mood today," he grumbled. Scott took off his jacket and started to roll up his sleazes. This would be a long night and that really wasn't the end to this day that he had planned.

"What do you think you are doing?" Logan grumbled.

"I am going to give you a hand. Between us two we will be finished before long," Scott said.

"I haven't asked you for help," he said.

"But you will get it. No arguing!"

"Do you need me to bring anything?" Jean asked.

"No, thanks we'll be alright," Scott, answered.

" Okay," Jean said with a smile and seated herself on some boxes.

" What?" Jean asked as Logan gave her a strange look.

" You gonna sit there all night?"

" I like watching Scott work," she said with a smile. Logan shrugged and turned back to the bike and Scott. 

Soon they two men were working, arguing about how to repair it and finally laughing as they told each other stories from their lives. Jean smiled at them and went to sit next to Scott. As they all shared stories Jean smiled. This was a perfect ending to a perfect day. They three newly friends laughed and joked all night so they totally forgot the time. 

Their laughter echoed through the Mansion and Scott knew that he had gotten the perfect woman in his arms, found a new friend, had a perfect day and now a perfect ending to a perfect day. Who could ask for more?

THE END?


End file.
